Blind Date On BlindSpot
by KeepSaying
Summary: When the girls have enough of boys who can't get their feelings communicated they all go out on a Blind Date together. And Weller's not too thrilled about it.


**A/N** : So I find myself and this title way too funny. And I wrote fluff when I felt like angst. So. Meh. Enjoy :)

Jane had been dreading this day for almost a week now. She still had a small - _very small_ – hope that this might've been a bad dream or something her drunk brain had imagined but no such luck. When she saw Zapata and Patterson marching through the office side by side like some warrior goddesses on a mission she know she didn't stand a chance. They were looking for her. So she didn't even try to hide when they found her with their eyes, their determined faces lighting up with mischief.

"Jane!" Patterson exclaimed once they reached her in the back corner she had retreated to, sipping her coffee, hoping against hope to get off the hook somehow. "Our appointment is in like 15 minutes. Are you ready?"

Jane groaned internally putting her cup down "Tell me again, _why_ do I have to come with you?"

Tasha grinned at her "Because Weller is an idiot. That's why."

Right. There was that as well. Without even knowing about it Kurt Weller had doomed her to this evening of getting ready and going on a date.

She admitted defeat "I'll just get my jacket. How far away is the hairdresser?" and with hanging shoulders she made her way to the locker room, thinking of that one fateful girl's night out last week.

* * *

 _"_ _I am not drunk" Jane pouted "You just can't see clearly anymore after all those Tequila shots!"_

 _Tasha laughed "One day I'll get you to admit that you can get drunk just like any other person on this earth. It might kill my liver and my bank account in the progress but it'll be all worth it."_

 _"_ _Good thing you're not gambling anymore then" Jane shot back. Oops. Okay maybe she was a little tipsy, she decided, biting her lip when Tasha simply glared at her._

 _"_ _Hey! Guys! Don't fight!" it was Patterson who broke the tension between the two women who looked like were seconds away from an actual fist fight "You might not remember it with your alcoholic brains right now but you love each other very much" she plopped on the seat between them throwing an arm around each of them "We all love each other. And I we're going to enjoy this day off together because can you believe how long it's been?!"_

 _"_ _We went out last week" a more peacefully looking Tasha pointed out grabbing her beer bottle again to take another sip, ignoring the spinning room around her._

 _"_ _Yes, but with Weller and Reade" Patterson rolled her eyes "We didn't have a girl's night in ages!"_

 _Jane frowned at her "But we're doing exactly the same thing as we're doing when we're with them." Only with more alcohol she had to admit._

 _"_ _No. Today we're getting smashed to forget about all of the manly species because they suck."_

 _"_ _They're not all bad."_

 _"_ _Of course you would say that Mrs- soon- to- be- Weller" Tasha shot back at her "Tell me when was it he asked you out on a date or I don't know say put a name to your relationship?" When Jane simply downed the rest of her Bourbon "See. That's what I thought. Believe me, they suck. All of them."_

 _"_ _I don't know" Patterson sighed dreamily "It would be nice to have someone to lean on after a long day of work who gives you a message and makes you laugh when you hate everyone…"_

 _Tasha bit her lip, keeping herself from taking all the hope from her blonde friend. "But how do you think we would find someone like that? It's not like we have a lot of time off."_

 _"_ _A Blind Date!"_

 _"_ _Excuse me?!" Tasha stared at Patterson who looked like she had just done a homerun._

 _"_ _Look! This bar hosts a Blind Date evening next week. We could sign up. Meet some people. I mean how bad can it be?" the blonde said thoughtfully "Either we like them or we don't but at least we could say we tried. Even if it's just one night of fun…" she grinned at her friends with a glimmer in her eyes. "What do you say?"_

 _Jane frowned "What is a Blind Date? Do you like wear a blindfold and can't see the other person? Imagine who could be sitting across from you" she shuddered at the thought of a pimpled guy with two teeth and a snooty nose._

 _"_ _Nooo!" Tasha and Patterson laughed at Jane's absolute disdain "No. It's called Blind Date because you have never seen that person before that date. But you can see them on the actual date. Don't worry."_

 _"_ _So you're meeting a complete stranger? Isn't that dangerous or something?"_

 _"_ _Girl, have you ever heard about Tinder?" Tasha sighed "No. Don't answer that. Everyone who's meeting people via an online forum is getting themselves in a dangerous situation but an event like that, there are lots of people around so there's always someone to blow the rape whistle at."_

 _"_ _Rape is not funny, Tash" Patterson glared at the Latina "But yes, it's basically really safe."_

 _"_ _I'm signing the three of us up!" Tasha had already gotten to her feet on her way to the bar where the forms were supposed to be._

 _"_ _Yes!"_

 _"_ _What? No!"_

 _Patterson and Jane yelled at the exact same moment ignoring the looks other people shot them._

 _"_ _I'm not doing this" Jane stated crossing her arms in front of her chest and eyeing the three pieces of paper Tasha had just brought back to their table._

 _"_ _Yes, you are" gave a completely serious Tasha back starting to fill in the first form._

 _"_ _No! I'm not lonely!"_

 _"_ _Do you have a boyfriend?"_

 _"_ _No. But-"_

 _"_ _A-a-a" Tasha shook her head barely glancing up "No buts. If Weller gets out of his ass in the next week and your relationship status does change… then and only then you are allowed to not show up to this. But if he doesn't man up in this week well… maybe some healthy competition will help him make up his mind."_

 _Patterson laughed wholeheartedly at Jane's pout and Tasha's matter-of-fact speech. "Just imagine Weller getting wind of this and completely flipping out because he's so jea-lou-sss" she sind-songed. "This is going to be so much fun!"_

* * *

"Good afternoon, Tash" the hairdresser greeted the Latina with a kiss to each cheek. "I see you've started coming in packs" he winked at the out two women "What can I do for you?"

"We are going on a date" Patterson stated "And we need to look gorgeous."

"You're all going on a date?" the hairdresser asked raising an eyebrow "Together?"

"No, Luke" Zapata punched him lightly "We're all going to this Blind Date event. But we do need to look gorgeous."

"But you already do, _chicas_ " he smiled at them "The only thing I can do is work with your given beauty and make you look absolutely breathtaking"

"Ah he's a flatterer. I can see why you always go here, Tash" Patterson laughed. "We'll take the breathtaking."

Jane hadn't said a single word since they had stepped inside the hair salon, just watched the exchange happening in front of her, already resigning herself to her fate and whatever Patterson and Tasha would deem appropriate for her hair.

"What about you?" Luke now talked directly to her "Do you have an idea what you want done with your hair?" He smiled at her friendlily and she returned it halfheartedly.

"I don't really see the point" she admitted quietly "So do whatever you like with me, really."

"A hairstyle is a life style" he explained calmly still smiling and gesturing for her to take a seat in one of the chairs facing a mirror. He picked up some strands of her hair "You're a wild one, I can see. And we're not going to try to tame you. As a hairdresser my job is it to take your personality and polish it a little to put it into a hairstyle. Do you trust us to do that?"

Jane shrugged but nodded. "I guess. As long as I don't consist of hair spray afterwards."

"Fear not, fair lady" he grinned at her, "You are going to love it. I think Max here would be perfect for your hair." He motioned for one of his other employees, who up until now had simply been watching, to come over to Jane and start on her hair. Leaving Jane to talk her preferred style over with Max Luke stepped over to Patterson who had sit down in the chair next to Jane.

"Your hair is the hair of an actual angel" he started gushing driving his fingers through her hair "And so soft. You should come here more often. You have the perfect hair! Do you have an idea what you want?" he asked but kept talking "No. Don't say it. I think you'll want something cute but still sexy depending on the way you look at him. Keep 'em guessing! That's the spirit. Ahmad? Can you emphasize her angelic features?"

Once Patterson was in conversation with Ahmad, Luke turned to Tasha with a glimmer in his eyes. "And now my favorite Latina. You do not have to say a single word. I know exactly what you need."

And with that they all got to work.

* * *

" _Ladies_!" Reade exclaimed upon seeing them step into the locker room whistling at them "I thought you already left?"

"We did" Tasha admitted throwing a strand of her perfectly styled hair over her shoulder "But only to go to the hairdresser. We're back to collect the rest of our stuff and get back to Jane's place."

"You've got plans?" he wanted to know "Because you look _great_. Right, Weller?" Reade asked his boss who had just walked through the door staring at the three women as if they were aliens who just landed from a different galaxy. Truth be told, he was probably especially staring at Jane who obviously seemed to get more uncomfortable with each passing second.

"Um. What?" Weller replied after a second unintelligently. "Yes. You look great. Where are you going?"

"Well, thank you, guys" Tasha grinned at them bowing a little and watching Weller knowingly at her next words "We are going out. On dates. On Blind Dates to be exact. And we have to get ready so if you'll excuse us. We still need to hail a cab to Jane's place."

"I can drive you" Weller butted in immediately and to Tasha's delight only realizing what he said after he said it. "I'm going home anyway. It's on the way" he added gruffly.

 _Sure_. The ladies changed looks and even Reade could barely keep himself from laughing as Weller went to his locker, got out his jacket, slammed the locker shut again and looked at them, obliviously. "Ready to go?"

It was a rather awkward ride to the safe house with Jane and Kurt sitting in front, both of them unusually quiet, and Tasha and Patterson sitting in the back giggling the whole time. All ladies were trying their best not to mess up their fancy hairstyles by leaning their heads on the headrest.

"Jane. Did you get the Champagne?" Tasha asked after a while realizing that she hadn't thought of their alcoholic supply yet and that had proven to be dire in the past.

"I don't even have my I.D. yet, remember?" Jane remarked dryly, "But Patterson brought some over yesterday. So don't worry, we'll be fine." She turned halfway in her seat. "I couldn't imagine doing this completely sober" she grinned half joking but also half dead serious.

"That's the spirit, girl!" Tash exclaimed and went back to looking out of the window. Weller still hadn't said a word for the entire duration of the journey and it was getting on her nerves. But right now she still had some decency left.

When they _finally_ got to Jane's house Patterson and Tasha were the first out of the car already with the key that Tasha still had for the house in hand and they let themselves into the house like had become the norm. Maybe that could seem weird for people who didn't know them but really, Jane didn't care about her friends having a key to her house. They had one when they hated her and now the chance that they would abuse their powers were highly unlikely. And it was really practical.

Jane just wanted to follow her friends and wave back at Weller when she found he had gotten out of the car as well, standing directly in front of her. In her personal space and still leaning forward. For a moment she forgot to breathe.

"Thanks-" she began but he didn't seem to be listening, staring intently at her.

"If there's anything weird or unusual or you don't feel comfortable there. You can always call, okay?"

"No. It's going to be fine. It's this event in that bar so there'll be a lot of people there" she smiled at him reassuringly "Patterson and Tasha said it was safer than Tinder. Whatever that is" she shrugged "We'll be fine."

Kurt simply growled not seeming very pleased with her answer "Great. Next they're trying to hook you up over the internet."

She had enough then and there "And why would that be a problem?" she wanted to know glaring at him, challenging him to say whatever he felt he wanted to say.

"It's not. But you don't know what they'll be like and-"

"It seems to work for other people. And it's not like I'm not allowed to have a love life, right?" she replied innocently.

"Of course you're allowed. I just- I don't like it okay" he grumbled darkly.

"Why?" she wanted to know "Tell me why you don't like it. Maybe it'll be a good enough reason for me to stay home" she met his gaze when he wanted to avoid hers raising an eyebrow at him.

"It won't be safe" he shot back at her.

"Wrong answer" Jane said softly smiling a little sadly "I can take care of myself. Thanks for the ride." And with that she stepped into his personal space to press a light kiss to his cheek before turning around with a wave and walking to her door.

"Jane?" he called after her just when she reached the threshold "Call me when- _if_ you need a ride home" he brought out hoarsely.

She smiled "I will." And with one last glance she shut the door behind her.

"Finally!" Tasha exclaimed "We were just wondering how long two people can stand in a public spot undressing each other with their eyes until the police would step in. But since we're the police-" she trailed off grinning knowingly.

"Well" Jane let out a sigh plopping down on the couch next to Patterson who had already opened the champagne bottle "I gave him one last chance to put an end to this and he didn't take it. So he can't seem to care that much, right?"

Patterson handed them all their glasses and held up her own "Oh Please. He does. But. You will not think about that today. Here's to a fun evening with no Almost-Boyfriend- Trouble."

"Hear, hear" Tasha replied clinking her glass with Patterson. "And now let's get ready. And wonder about our dates for the night."

"Well we did fill out those amazing questionnaires. So what could possibly go wrong?" Jane retorted sarcastically, giggling when she clinked glasses with the two ladies.

* * *

 _"_ _Patterson it says here you have to give us your first name" Tasha grinned up at her friend who shook her blonde locks adamantly "I'm not telling you my first name."_

 _"_ _Fine. Party pooper" she sighed "Then fill it out herself. Or invent one."_

 _Patterson took the Blind Date form from her and looked it over quickly "Oh. This is awesome! You can even answer some questions so they can try to find someone with similar interests. Let's see-"_

 _"_ _What are your hobbies?" she read out loud "Well this is apparently a question for people with time off from work" she giggled "But at least they give you something to choose from."_

 _Jane who had now taken one of the forms herself read the list to the others "Doing sports, reading a good book, spending time with my family and friends, playing computer games or being outdoors" she frowned "Won't everyone just name almost the exact same thing."_

 _"_ _But only almost" Patterson gave back already checking of her hobbies "Except you all love playing computer games?"_

 _"_ _No. But what kind of person would say 'No, I do not like spending time with my family and friends'" Jane wanted to know in a very deep voice. Tasha laughed out loud "Probably someone who doesn't get a date any other way."_

 _When Jane went to check her own boxes she looked at the top of the form and almost shocked on her own spit. "Tashaa-a" she dragged out her friend's name "Why did you put 'Weller' as my last name?"_

 _"_ _Well, I couldn't really put your name as 'Jane Doe', could I? No one would've taken this form seriously!"_

 _"_ _But couldn't it have been something- literally_ anything _else?!"_

 _"_ _It seems appropriate to me" muttered a distracted Patterson already reading the next question not even seeing Jane shooting her a death glare across the table "What field do you work in? Oh. Look something work related! We can answer that."_

 _"_ _What are the options?" Tasha wanted to know looking down on her sheet._

 _"_ _Work with people, Outdoor Work, Desk Job" Jane read. "Yeah. Because there's no other work on this world aside from those three. What does our job even fall onto?"_

 _"_ _Well, I'd say work with people and/ or Outside work because if you put desk job you'll just get a cashier or something and I'm not dressing up for a cashier!"_

 _"_ _I do kind of have a desk job though" Patterson thought out loud "But I don't want a cashier either!"_

 _"_ _Or maybe with Outside work you'll get a gardener" Jane laughed._

 _"_ _Of course. It's always the gardener" Tasha muttered "Okay work with people it is then? I mean there are hot nurses out there I hear."_

 _"_ _Okay. Next one. If you'd have to choose between Harry Potter, Star Wars and The Lord Of The Rings, which one would you choose?" Jane read "I actually don't know any of those."_

 _But Patterson didn't even hear that. "THEY'RE NOT EVEN CONSIDERING STAR TREK WHAT THE –"_

 _"_ _Shh, you big geek" Tasha laughed putting a soothing hand on the blonde's shoulder "Just choose between them."_

 _The other woman simply glared at her "You can't simply choose between Harry Potter, Star Wars and Lord Of The Rings" she mumbled darkly "What kind of people are this even…"_

 _"_ _Just close your eyes and put a cross somewhere" Tasha said shrugging as she checked the Star Wars box herself. "And for you the same" she added with a pointed look at Jane._

* * *

The women were still laughing loudly, joking around, putting make up on and all the while slowly downing two bottles of champagne together.

"Okay ladies. We have another 20 minutes to get there. I think we should make it on time this time" Patterson giggled "Are we ready to go or what?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" said a slightly lightheaded Jane who had over the time grown more comfortable with her fancy hairstyle, the dark makeup and the pretty short dress.

They got there on time and they found there assigned dates and they had a load of fun. Even though the most fun they got out of the small smiles and glances and grins between each other. Their dates were nice enough. Better than the pimply boy Jane had imagined last week. But whenever she looked up at Dave and found him smiling at her with twinkling brown eyes, she wished they were blue eyes staring back at her. But they could talk and even found a common interest in art. But when the other women left to move the party elsewhere with their guys she and Dave said their goodbyes with a rather awkward hug and she left to walk home.

She remembered Weller telling her to give him a call if she needed a ride home but it was a warm summer night and she enjoyed the fresh air and the time to think that this walk home gave her. She had her heels in hand, having realized that walking without them was a lot more comfortable, and was just walking up the street to her house when she found someone sitting on her front porch. He didn't see her though, completely lost in his thoughts.

A broad grin on her lips she plopped down next to him resting her head on his shoulder. If he was startled by her he didn't let it on he simply leaned his head on hers. "I thought I told you to call me when you need a ride home."

"But I didn't need one. I walked. It was quiet and peaceful" she replied "And I didn't want to wake you up. It's already past midnight."

"I know. Couldn't sleep."

She leaned away from him a little cocking her head to her side "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"How was your date?"

She shook her head "Did no one ever tell you that you don't answer a question with another question?" she wanted to know softly.

"It was kind of an answer" he sighed rubbing his hand over his eyes "I couldn't sleep because I kept wondering how your date is going. So I came here to- think. I guess."

She smiled at him taking his big hand in both of hers and rubbing small circles on them "It was nice. I guess. But whenever I looked at him" she waited until he met her eyes again and gave him a small smile "I thought it would be so much nicer if you were there with me. I missed you."

Jane slowly raised on of her hands to cup his cheek, stroking his stubble and feeling him lean into her. Her other hand she had still clasped around his and pressed it lightly until he opened his eyes again. Then leisurely she leaned forward, never breaking their locked eyes, until she could press her lips to his gently.

His eyes, having closed at the touch of their lips, now popped back open. "Why didn't you say so?" he wanted to know hoarsely.

"Because you never gave me any reason to believe you wanted it, too" she whispered, "Zapata says you're an idiot and that you could've at least told me how nice my hair looks."

Kurt groaned and grinned slightly "Maybe Zapata is right for once. I am an idiot. And your hair looks more than nice. _You_ look breathtaking" he said before pressing his lips to hers again more passionately. "I would like to take you out on a date tomorrow" he said earnestly.

Jane's eyes shone up at him "I'd like that. Do you want to come in for a bit?"


End file.
